Best Friends Brother
by CreamyKagarin
Summary: A story inspired by the song 'Best Friends Brother' by Victoria Justice. Tori meets Cat's brother on accident and can't stop thinking about him afterwards. Slight Tandre & Bade in later chapters. First fanfiction, please review. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic. Woohoo!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of its characters.**

* * *

Ding dong! The doorbell rang one afternoon at the Vega household.

'Ding dong!' Echoed Cat who was sitting at the table, doing her homework with her friend Tori.

'Why do you do that?' Tori asked as she got up.

'Do what?' Asked Cat with the innocence of a 5 year old.

Tori sighed at the familiar response before opening the door. As soon as she saw the guy behind it she froze. It wasn't that he was a guy that surprised her; it was that this guy was completely perfect. There was not a single flaw in regards to his appearance.

'Uh, hello?' He waved his hand in front of Tori's frozen face, 'You're drooling.' He slid his finger up to her mouth and wiped the drool.

That's what woke her up from her daze, 'Yes!' She shouted suddenly. It took her a while to take in her surroundings. She remembered the boy at the door and cocked one eyebrow at him, 'Yes?'

He smiled perfectly, 'I'm looking for Cat.'

'Oh. Come on in then.' She let him in, thinking he was Cat's new boyfriend.

'Cat?' The stranger called.

Cat stood up and walked towards him angrily, 'What are you doing here?!'

'You forgot this.' He held out a rainbow headband.

Cat stomped her foot in frustration, 'Obviously I didn't forget it. I just didn't feel like waring it today.' She sat down on the couch, 'Just go home!'

'Okay,' He nodded eagerly, perfect smile still on his perfect face, and left without another word.

Tori watched the scene with an astonished face. 'Um, Cat, what was that about?'

'Arrgh!' she groaned and folded her arms.

'Cat?'

'That… that was my brother.'

Tori felt a bit of relief then realised what this meant. 'Your… brother? The one that collects plastic feet?'

'He doesn't collect them. He just has a bag of them in his car.' She sighed, 'But, yeah that's him.'

'Wow.' Tori was astonished. She had always pictured Cat's brother to be nerdy not hot. Damn! Why does he have to be so weird? It's such a waste! 'So why were you so angry?'

'Well, I never wanted you to meet each other.' Cat admitted.

'Why not?'

'Well, you're sort of, almost perfect for each other.' Tori was rendered speechless yet again. Cat stood up quickly, 'Not as perfect as you and Andre, of course. Just, if you two met you would definitely date each other.'

'Andre and I are just friends. We are not, in any way, perfect together.'

'Ah, yeah, sure, whatever you say.' Cat dismissed her.

'Cat!' Tori was annoyed now but then remembered the argument at hand. 'Wait, why would your brother and I date?'

'You just would. The others agree too, even Andre.'

'Now I kind of want to meet this guy if we're so 'perfect' together.'

'See? You're already asking me to introduce you to him. Next you'll be having date night every Friday and before you know it you'll be happily married with three kids.' She brought her head to her knees.

Tori sat down on the couch next to her. 'Cat, that would never happen.' She reassured her friend.

Cat peeked at her, 'Promise?'

'Promise.' Tori smiled and went back to her chair, 'Now, we better get back to our homework.'

'Okay,' Cat followed her.

But Tori could not stop thinking about the handsome boy she had just met.


	2. Chapter 2

'Guess what happened to me yesterday.' Tori came up to Andre and the others the next day when Cat was in the bathroom. 'I met Cat's brother.'

Robbie was the first to say something, 'Aw man, I bet that means you two are together now right.'

'Yeah, I bet you two were all over each other.' Next was Andre.

'Congrats. I know you two will be happy together.' Then Beck.

'Why do I care?' Then came Jade's usual reply.

'Wait, what? What makes you think that we're dating?'

'Oh, so you're not?' Asked Andre.

'Why do I care?' Jade repeated.

'No. But I need your help with something.'

'What is it?' Robbie asked.

'Why do I care?' Jade repeated yet again.

The bell rang, 'I'll tell you later. Can you just come over my house this afternoon?' They all agreed and finished it up just before Cat got back.

* * *

**Just a little chapter. A lot more content next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

'So what do you need help with?' Andre asked when they were all gathered at Tori's place.

'You see, I promised Cat that I would never meet her brother again but the truth is I haven't been able to stop thinking about him since we met. I thought maybe you guys might have some strategies on how to get over a crush.' She explained. 'Do you have any Beck?'

'I don't know. I've never had to get over a crush before.' Beck answered truthfully.

'Yeah, he's the one they need to forget,' Jade added, 'Or else-'

Tori didn't want to hear the rest of that threat so she tried cutting her off, 'What about-'

'Did you just cut me off?! No one cuts me off!' Jade shouted. Beck hugged her as a gesture for her to quiet down, 'She cut me off.' She sulked.

'Thankyou, Beck, for holding back your angry girlfriend!' Jade stuck her tongue out. 'But what about when you and Jade broke up? Didn't you have difficulty getting over her then?'

'Well, yeah, we were dating for three years after all.'

'Three and a half!' Jade cut in.

'I'm sorry, three and a half.' Beck said frustrated. 'At first there would be these moments where I would forget why we broke up and think about getting back together with her. But every time I'd run into Jade and she'd remind me of how difficult she is. But, as I realized later, that's why I love her.' He kissed her forehead and she grunted but leaned into the hug.

Tori was feeling a little awkward, 'Well, what about Jade?'

'Why should I help you?!' Jade stood up straight away.

'Well, I mean, you do sort of owe me.' Tori said nervously.

'You want to know how I got over Beck?! I got punching bags, voodoo dolls and the like! Do you still want my help?!'

'No, that's okay, thanks.' She said backing away.

'Beck, we're leaving!' Jade ordered, grabbing her jacket and walking out the door.

'Okay.' Beck complied and followed her, 'Bye guys,' He waved.

Tori came out from her hiding place and resumed action immediately, 'Robbie, you got anything?'

'Well…' Robbie started hesitantly.

'Speak up!' She ordered.

'You see, normally what happens is that I ask the girl out, she rejects me harshly and I get over her soon after.'

'Yeah, I can't do that. Cat cannot find out about this.'

'I know which is why I was hesitating to say it. The other way is to move on and find someone else.'

'Don't you think I've tried that? It would be so much easier if he weren't so good looking. There is no one at Hollywood Arts that even comes close to him.'

'Then I got nothing.' He gave up.

'Andre?'

'I think I might have an idea. Remember when-' Andre started but then remembered Robbie and looked at him.

'What?' Robbie asked.

'Sorry but can you leave? It's sort of private. You'll find out later anyway,' Once Robbie left he started again, 'Remember when I had a crush on Jade?'

'Yeah, you were going crazy,' Tori started and realized what he meant by this, 'You're saying I should sing in front of him without him knowing that I'm actually singing about him?'

'Well, yeah. So what do you think?'

'What do I think? Andre, you're a genius!' She went and threw her arms around him, 'Thankyou.'

He hugged her back, 'You're welcome.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, this is the shortest story I've ever done. Less than 100 words. Just a short Bade chapter taking place after they leave Tori's house.**

* * *

'I'm proud of you, you know.' Beck started and Jade said nothing. 'Just a few months ago you would have called her really nasty things and probably would have punched her. You've matured.' Beck smiled and Jade still said nothing. He put his arm around her and squeezed, 'I love you.'

Jade looked at him, her cheeks tinted pink, 'I love you too.'


	5. Chapter 5

'You ready for this?' Andre asked just before the show started.

'As ready as I'll ever be.' Tori turned to the crowd. 'Hey Hollywood Arts! This is Tori Vega singing a little song called "Best Friends Brother". I hope you like it.'

_I call you up when I know he's at home I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone_

_Why can I tell if he's lookin' at me?_

_Should I give him a smile?_

_Should I get up and leave?_

_I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinkin'_

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?_

_I really hope I can get him alone_

_I just don't, don't want her to know_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-eh_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-eh_

_A punk rock drummer and he's six-foot three_

_I don't want to but I want to_

_'Cause I just can't get him out of mind and..._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-eh_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_B-F-B (Oh), B-F-B (Hey)_

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

_I try to think that I might be his type_

_'Cause when you're not around, he's not acting too shy_

_Sometimes I feel like he might make a move_

_Is this all in my head?_

_I don't know what to do_

_I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking_

_But it is wrong if I see him this weekend_

_I really hope I can get him alone_

_I just don't, don't want her to know_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-eh_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-eh_

_A punk rock drummer and he's six-foot three_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-eh_

_I don't want to but I want to_

_'Cause I just can't get him out of mind and..._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-eh_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_B-F-B (Oh), B-F-B (Hey)_

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

_B-F-B (Oh), B-F-B (Hey)_

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

_Cause he's such a dream_

_And you'd know what I mean_

_If you weren't related_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-eh_

_MY best friend's brother is the one for me_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-eh_

_A punk rock drummer and he's six-foot three_

_I don't want to, but I want to_

_'Cause I just can't get him out of mind and..._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-eh_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_B-F-B (Oh), B-F-B (Hey)_

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

_B-F-B (Oh), B-F-B (Hey)_

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_


	6. Chapter 6

'Nice song, Tori.' Cat and her brother came up to them once the show was over. 'My brother enjoyed it too.'

'Yeah, it wasn't bad.' Cat's brother confirmed. 'Hey, Cat, we got to leave soon.'

'Right, sure,' She turned around and did a quick wave and smile as she left.

'So, are you over him?' Andre asked when they were out of ear-shot.

'I don't think so.' She looked at him, 'Damn, I really thought that would work.'

Andre smiled, 'On to plan B then,' He kissed her gently on the lips. 'I love you. Please go out with me.'

Tori's face was blank with surprise for a moment but then she smiled, 'Yes.' She put her arms around his neck and leaned in.

* * *

**Last chapter. Told ya there'd be Tandre. The reason why it didn't take so long is 'cause I'd already written them out and I just had to type it. I've got 3 other stories too. I really like Cat's brother and hope that one day they'll either make another season for Victorious (very unlikely) and he'll appear or he'll appear in Sam & Cat. I really want to meet him.**


End file.
